Une flûte dans la montagne
by Nami Himura
Summary: [One shot] La légende raconte que la forêt est maudite. Et que l'on y entend le chant du démon.


**Titre :** Une flûte dans la montagne

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Inu Yasha appartiennent à Madame Takahashi, c'est bien dommage mais il faut rendre à César… bref.

**Rating : **K

**Notes :** … Cette fic n'a pas de trame précise, j'avais simplement envie de décrire cette petite scène. Elle a été écrite spécialement en écoutant la plage 13 de l'OST 2. Si je vous dis le titre, y'a plus de suspens ! Vous reconnaîtrez vite les personnages je pense. Bonne lecture !

_Une flûte dans la montagne_

Près de la montagne s'élevait une immense forêt de bambous, entremêlés les uns aux autres dans un jeu d'ombres et de lumières qui ferait se perdre le moindre paysan venu s'aventurer jusque là. Car personne ne s'aventurait sur cette terre.

La forêt de bambous n'avait jamais appartenu à quiconque. Et dans le village, on ne voulait pas y aller. Pourtant, elle irradiait d'une beauté mystérieuse et presque effrayante. Les feuilles brillaient, gorgées de rosée matinale. Les oiseaux aimaient se poser sur les hautes cimes des grands arbres. Et lorsque le vent faisait siffler les tiges de bambous, on eût dit qu'une flûte s'était mise à jouer un air mélancolique et lent, résonnant entre les arbres creux.

Les anciens du village parlaient du chant du démon. Et que depuis peu, les démons dévalaient la montagne pour dévorer leurs âmes pécheresses.

Dans la forêt de bambous, une ombre glissait parmi les ombres. Une longue chevelure argentée coulait sur ses épaules. Son pas était lent mais assuré. Il connaissait la route depuis longtemps déjà. Dansant entre les arbres comme si c'eût été un ballet, l'ombre semblait chercher quelque chose.

Ses vêtements, pourtant amples et longs, ne s'accrochaient jamais aux branches gracieuses. La rivière d'argent qui flottait dans son dos semblait briller de loin, et interceptait parfois le regard des humains.

Ainsi ondulait le démon de la montagne.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Dis, tu joues avec moi ? »

Le petit garçon montrait sa balle rouge, et invitait la petite fille d'un sourire à jouer au kemari. **(1)**

« S'il te plaît ! » Insista t il.

« Je peux ? »

« Je vais t'apprendre si tu veux. »

La fillette s'approcha alors, confiante et prête à recevoir le ballon pour le renvoyer.

« Tu viens d'où ? »

« De très loin derrière la montagne » Répondit elle en indiquant vaguement une direction.

« Tu as traversé la forêt pour venir ? »

« Non, il y a quoi dans la forêt ? »

Le garçon renvoya la balle un peu moins fort.

« On dit dans le village que le démon y est descendu et qu'il en a fait son domaine. »

« Le démon ? »

« Oui. A ce qu'on dit, il aurait pris forme humaine pour dévorer nos âmes. »

Elle rattrapa le ballon mais ne le renvoya pas.

« Tu crois que ça pourrait être un vrai démon ? Méchant et tout ? »

« Ben je sais pas. Personne l'a vraiment vu, tu sais. »

« Alors comment on sait ? »

« En fait, on a déjà vu son ombre glisser entre les bambous, alors qu'on entendait sa voix chanter. On dit aussi que c'est le vent dans les arbres. »

« Il est peut être gentil s'il n'a jamais fait de mal ! »

« Un démon c'est fait pour être méchant. » Affirma le petit garçon, qui commençait à perdre de son assurance face à sa compagne de jeu.

La fillette pencha la tête sur le côté, intriguée.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Arrivée au pied d'un lac, l'ombre s'y assit tranquillement, calculant le moindre de ses gestes. Avec précaution, il ôta lentement ses vêtements, et se glissa dans l'eau transparente, bien que très froide.

Cependant, il nagea avec application, profitant de cet instant de solitude, entouré par les bambous, complices de son presque secret. L'eau refroidissait ses muscles, mais purifiait son corps et le lavait du sang qui n'était pas le sien.

Ses longs cheveux coulaient gracieusement dans l'eau, en un bouquet de filaments argentés, faisant presque briller le lac.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La petite fille se promenait allègrement dans les rues du village. C'était le jour du marché. Elle observait avec attention les étals d'étoffes précieuses, non sans envie. Son kimono était si vieux qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus depuis quand elle le portait.

Un peu plus loin, on vendait des fruits. Elle les regarda les yeux grands ouverts. Elle n'en avait jamais vus de pareils.

La fillette sortit alors de sa manche un petit sac de tissu qui avait bien vécu, et en sortit ses très maigres économies. Ses yeux allèrent des pièces aux fruits de l'étal. Elle hésita quelques instants, puis s'autorisa à en prendre une demi livre. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre.

Tenant son sachet serré contre elle, elle repartit à nouveau sur le chemin en sautillant. Elle savait qu'il allait être heureux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'ombre argentée s'était à présent arrêtée près d'une minuscule clairière. Le jour déclinait légèrement.

Il s'assit lentement, anticipant le moindre geste brusque, faisant onduler sa longue chevelure couleur de lune. Il extirpa de son long kimono une shakuhachi **(2)** dont l'éclat trancha la noirceur du crépuscule un bref instant.

Alors, le démon de la montagne porta la flûte à ses lèvres. Et dans le froid glacial de la forêt, une tendre mélodie s'éleva, accompagnée de l'air sifflant entre les bambous.

Ainsi chantait la montagne.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La fillette avait erré dans les rues du village, promenant ses yeux partout où elle pouvait. Mais le soir tombait vite, et elle ne devait pas oublier sa promesse.

Saisissant son petit paquet, elle hâta le pas vers la sortie du village. Autour d'elle, les habitants bavardaient entre eux, l'air inquiet.

« Haru a entendu la flûte du démon, tout à l'heure. Je l'ai fait entrer dans la maison immédiatement. »

« Vous avez bien fait, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver. » Assura la deuxième.

« Sans oublier que la forêt de bambous n'a pas été fréquentée depuis des siècles ! » Renchérit une troisième.

L'enfant décida de les ignorer, tout en pensant qu'elles avaient tort. Tout comme le petit garçon. C'était dommage, il était gentil. Elle aurait bien aimé s'en faire un vrai ami. Mais, songea t elle en franchissant les portes du village, ça aurait été impossible.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La shakuhachi résonnait dans la clairière, accompagnant le coucher du soleil, et la venue de la nuit, célébrée par les feu follets et autres lutins de la forêt.

L'ombre aimait les regarder secrètement, alors qu'il faisait entendre les tendres mélodies des temps anciens. Il ne se souvenait même plus où il les avait apprises.

Alors qu'il achevait un air plein de mélancolie, les créatures de la nuit prirent peur et s'enfuirent, interrompant leur étrange petit ballet aux pieds du joueur de flûte. Ce dernier sourit imperceptiblement. Un autre lutin approchait de lui, bien moins gracieusement et discrètement. Un lutin qu'il connaissait bien.

« Maître ! »

« Tu as tardé aujourd'hui, Rin. Si tu n'étais pas revenue, tu aurais eu des ennuis. »

« Mais vous seriez venu me chercher, maître ? »

L'interpellé ne répondit pas et rangea sa shakuachi, éteignant le chant de la montagne. La délicate atmosphère s'était évaporée doucement.

Rin lui tendit alors un petit paquet.

« C'est pour vous, maître Sesshômaru. Je l'ai ramené de la ville. »

Il le prit alors délicatement et l'ouvrit. Le sac était empli de kakis bien mûrs. Se retenant de sourire, il se pencha vers la fillette qui elle souriait sans retenue :

« Merci Rin. Nous les mangerons en cours de route. »

« Maître, vous savez, ici aussi il y a un démon. Les gens disent qu'il joue de la flûte et dévore leurs âmes ! Il y a souvent des démons dans les villages où l'on s'arrête, maître ! » Fit Rin de sa voix fluette.

Cette fois ci, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« C'est possible, Rin. » lui répondit il avant de la prendre sur son épaule et de s'enfoncer dans la forêt de bambous silencieuse, glissant à travers les grands arbres.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La légende se plaît à dire aujourd'hui que, si l'on entre dans une forêt de bambous, avec un peu de chance, on entend la flûte du démon faisant danser les feu follets… Sa longue chevelure couleur de lune brille sous l'éclat des étoiles.

Alors, tendez l'oreille, esprits et créatures nocturnes… Ce soir, il est peut être près de vous.

_Owari_

**(1)** Le kemari est un jeu médiéval japonais, qui se pratique avec une balle rouge.

**(2)** La Shakuhachi est la flûte traditionnelle japonaise.


End file.
